


up in the tower

by raiaalily



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Fantasy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiaalily/pseuds/raiaalily
Summary: [ Everybody has secrets. ]
— “len has to hide kaito from the maids whenever they come - but sometimes kaito stays too long and they fall asleep together” / dragon prince au; miku, kaitolen.





	

.

Everybody has secrets.

In Miku’s case, this secret doesn’t belong to her – it _does_ , however, belong to the royal family, so if she plans on keeping her job intact and her head from rolling to the floor, then it’ll always be hers to keep.

She pauses at the top of the stairs, taking a moment to catch her breath and mop the sweat off her forehead. The trip has been pretty tiring since she’s on her own tonight, but she’s not complaining – poor Luka is bedridden with a nasty cold, and the least she can do is to let her fellow maid recover in peace.

Miku had sorely underestimated just how _heavy_ the supplies were, though – they seem to be depleting much faster than usual over the past couple of months, despite the fact that each batch is supposed to last for at least three weeks.

Maybe the young prince has become... _hungrier_ , recently.

She shudders at the morbid train of thought, shaking her head and immediately shifting her attention back to the task at hand. _It’s getting late – quit being silly. Just drop the bags off and be done._

With a swift twist of the doorknob, the teal-haired girl pads into the room, making a beeline for the small kitchen/dining area inside. She packs away the food into the cupboards and the fresh water under the sink, but she doesn’t turn around – or rather, she doesn’t dare to, despite knowing full well that he won’t hurt her.

She’s still very much afraid.

Eventually she notices that it’s awfully quiet behind her – _too_ quiet, in fact. Prince Len may have a habit of watching the sky from his perch on the window ledge, but even then she can still hear his soft yips of wonderment at the stars from time to time.

How curious.

Against her better judgement, Miku steels her nerves, chances a glance over her shoulder, and –

Blinks.

The young prince is, in fact, fast asleep, and he’s not alone.

His bed is a tight fit for two; they’re nestled together under the covers, with Prince Len curled into a little ball and a blue-haired stranger sleeping next to him. Vaguely she recognises him as the wandering traveller the townsfolk have been fawning over – the man with boyishly good charms and the dignity of a prince.

_Perhaps he’s the reason why Prince Len’s supplies have been dwindling so quickly these days_, she observes with faint amusement, before a troubled frown clouds over her features.

What should she do now?

The king and queen would surely want to know about an odd man who’s comfortable enough to be sleeping in the same bed as their half-dragon son, no matter how charming he appears to be. This was bound to blow up and become a huge scandal overnight.

_Moreover..._

Under the pale light of the moon, Miku can just barely make out the unmistakable scars from bites and scratches littered all over the stranger’s skin. Some seem to have healed, but others look quite fresh and painful and bloody.

_...it’s not like the young prince has spent most of his life hidden away up here for no good reason._

She must head back and inform everyone at the castle right away.

A low whine from the bed catches her attention; the teal-haired girl looks over just in time to see Prince Len squirm and roll over to face the man.

She tenses, briefly wondering if he’ll end up attacking someone without even realising it –

But the young prince simply snuggles closer to him, grazing his fangs against his shoulder and nuzzling it warmly before drifting off again.

While the stranger adjusts to their new positions in his sleep, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his cheek against the top of his head, Miku can’t help but recall a distant memory – a time where Len had been no taller than her knee, his eyes wet with tears as he gazed up at the stinging cut on her face from when he’d tried to kiss her cheek.

How could she have forgotten?

It’s been the only way he’s ever known how to express himself; as dangerous and frightening and unpredictable he may seem, he’s still just a boy, through and through.

The young prince – no, _Len_ deserves the company.

Miku smiles softly then, knowing what she must do.

Without a second thought, she gathers the empty baskets into her arms and sweeps her gaze across the place one last time, before finally closing the door behind her with a resolute _click_.

No one has to be informed of anything.

Everybody has secrets, after all.

.


End file.
